The Lost Child of a Man
The Lost Child Of A Man / The Man Named Alex?" (Alex's Story) Alex was an ordinary man, he was a father of many. He’d keep his children in separate rooms, making sure they could live with a merrily melody in their heads. Alex would give them comfort, he’d make sure they had music, peaceful music. His children, five kids, all living in separate rooms. Alex would be mean to one of them, he’d let the clock decide their feeding times. He’d let their Grandfather’s clock decide their father’s fate. He didn’t care, he had enough worries on his hands. Coated in red ink, he always wanted one thing… a maid, a mother, a wife? – He just wanted to give his kids something to hold onto. The rooms were only temporarily, they wouldn’t last forever. Eventually they’d give away, and the walls would crumble. Of course, Alex knew that the rooms would live longer than him. He knew all along that the kids would eventually grow tired of their small spaces. This would lead to them wanting more out of their rooms. Angel The Bright And Smart Angel, a young girl, bright and smart. She wore fake plastic glasses. Red rims and a thin piece of glass as the lens of the glasses. She’d always smile when her father would enter the room. Her smile would grow creepier each day. The Grandfather’s clock would let out its sounds. Alex would ignore his child, going downstairs without a sound. He’d leave behind a stuffed bear. A bear with two beady eyes, shiny like her mother’s… its ears were chewed off; a house dog perhaps? It was never clear… Angel was too young to care, she just wanted her father by her side. Like any child, she also wanted space. She wished for stars, she wished for the world to go her way, happiness everywhere. No sign of darkness… she felt barricaded, locked in place. The bars of her crib would hold her in such a small space. Alex wouldn’t lift her out, but she knew that she had the option to escape… she just never did. Anna, Another Daughter... Anna, another female, another daughter. It was no shock to why Alex left this one in the dark. She suffered a disease, a medical disease that would stop her from meeting contact with her brothers and sisters. Alex would call her “contaminated.” It sounds cruel, but he didn’t have a heart to tell her the truth. He wouldn’t say anything in baby gibberish, he wouldn’t wish to make his words clear with his kids. He would always rise above it, leaving the kids in the darkness. He’d leave Anna in a dark room, wishing for her teddy bear. Sadly, her teddy bear was burnt. Alex was angry, furious with the clocks in the house. He burnt the teddy bear whilst Angel was holding hers. Angel didn’t care, she knew that her teddy was safe. Alex reassured her, patted her on the back. Angel smiled, as she watched the fires burnt away a cute teddy. Alex smiled, his smile grew as the flames spread further into the bear. Hector Is A Female? Hector, a child that never knew he was a boy. His father would treat him like a girl. Giving him skirts to wear, shirts that had been torn up. Alex dared not to say it, but he did. He said o himself one night that Hector was his wife. His dreams blocked his senses, and he realised that Hector was just a kid. Unlike the other children, Hector never wanted human contact. He wanted to stay in the room, in the dark rooms. He’d turn on a light every so often but turn it off. Alex called this the thunder routine, lightning; it felt like to him. Anna was curious, she was the first to step foot in Hector’s room. She wasn’t afraid of Hector, she wasn’t afraid of Alex finding out she had left her room without guidance. Angel was afraid, she didn’t want to see Hector. She dreamt of Hector being a monster. A dark shadow beast, its eye bulging out of its sockets. Its jaw open widely, screeching her name in a baby language. Angel would cry herself to sleep, Alex let it happen. If Angel had a mother, which she must have, right? – She would have someone to hold, someone to comfort her. In this case, she had herself. Steven Loved To Play... Steven, a child that loved to play. He was the most cooperative in the small pack of children. He was the top-dog. Alex would feed this child day in and day out. Stevens’ weight became a problem for the crib. It was uncomfortable, it was becoming too painful. Alex left food in his room, leaving the room locked. He never told anyone why, he just said that Steven was a lost cause. This made the neighbours fear his parenting skills, and of course child services were on to him. He was interrupted in the middle of the day, he found old pictures of his family. Steven cried in his room, his crying became tedious, and his screaming startled Alex when he tried to cook dinner for himself. Alex never raised his voice, not once. He’d always be calm, his smile would grow with every room he’d enter. He’d have a different face expression for every room he’d open. His children would see him for a blink of a second, and then darkness would consume his face. Half of his face was seen, his children could only remember Alex has a man holding them captive. Ha- of course, they still called him… "Father?" The Child That Became Deaf (Death) D-Deaf, a child who was actually named: “Ryan.” Alex changed his name without his consent and without the mother’s too. The reason to why he changed the child’s name was never explained to the public. Alex was very secretive, you’d go into his house and you’d see everything as normal. You’d find yourself staring into darkness half the time. His pictures, his frames – all his drawings… they catch your eye immediately, you are lured in. Before you know it, it’s time to leave. D-Deaf, the extra D is never explained. Alex left this kid in a dark room with headphones. These headphones were apparently wired up to something. Anyone would realise this, if you were a visitor and you’d go upstairs to see his children, you’d stop and complain about the wires that were left out in the footpath. You’d say something like: “You’re blocking my way… why aren’t these wires out of the way?” Alex wouldn’t speak once, he’d wave at you. He’d look at you, and he’d smile. You’d step back uneasily, you don’t want anything like this… Alex would see your fear as a respectful manner to his home. You’ve granted him access to your body. Without realising it, you’re putting yourself in grave danger… you’d close your eyes, they always said that some strange humming sound would begin. The Jingle That Started It All The jingle of a classic tune, that’s all you’d hear. They described the ambiance as a creepy-like atmosphere. You’d see nothing but darkness, the humming sound would eventually put you to sleep. It would be too hard to resist, however… some people that have visited Alex have told a different story. They said that there are strange gasses that fill the house completely, and Alex doesn’t smile. Apparently, he just looks at you and waves. They said that the gasses caused nausea and a painful headache that you couldn’t escape. Others said that they experienced Alex jumping them, only it wasn’t Alex. It was someone that wasn’t in the house when they entered. Others said that the humming was just a bird, apparently… you could hear it coming from one of the rooms. It had to be a bird, because you’d hear the sound of something shaking violently with chains rattling. If you were a bird lover, or are one. Maybe that’s why you’d go for such a strange accusation. There was one guy, he visited Alex and experienced children – their eyes bulging out of their sockets. The stranger said that the children would release the bird, and if you opened your eyes just once. You’d see Alex as something else… When you’ve finally been gassed, put to sleep, whatever you want to call it. You’d feel light, your head would still have pains inside. And apparently, you’d lose your memory on what happened. Others said that the memory wipe is unexplained, it can’t be explained. Once you’re out, you’re out. You’ll finally reawaken, noticing that the house looks normal. Greeted by a stranger, a stranger who has children. You’d hear birds tweeting, as if it was a happy day. You’d smile at the stranger and you’d go on your merry way. After this, you’d leave without a word, if you ever recalled visiting this stranger, you’d find yourself revisiting… painkillers help, they take away the pain. There is one thing that pain killers, tablets can’t take away… your memory. It may feel like your memory was wiped, but you won’t feel that. You’ll feel like something is missing in your life. You feel more alive, younger, as if time had gone back. When you’d go to check your calendar on your phone or on your wall… you’d realize that no-time has been lost, no-time has gone back. Many of you would probably just sleep the pain away… Others had a stranger experience. Without any hint that you may have given to this stranger, he finds you. When you wake up one morning, it can sometimes be in the night. You’ll see him, he will be alone. Many have said that he arrives with one of his children, the children that you never to get to see. Many have just ignored this man, removed him from their lives completely. There are way too many that are letting this man get to them. A mother of six children, no husband, no reason to why he had left the wife. She experienced the man knocking on her door. She couldn’t recall ever meeting this man, but he would always lie to you. He’d fill your head with nonsense, he’d make you believe that you were there. The drawings that you may have seen, but you have forgotten about. He will bring back part of your memories, sharing how you met him with drawings explaining the story. The wife sat down, she looked at the stranger, and she smiled feeling nervous to why he had entered her house. His kind words, his nice personality tricks you into thinking you can trust him. He had done this to you, and because he has done this to you once. What makes you think that he hasn’t done it before? What makes you think that he won’t do it again? – He seems to live a strange life, a pattern of many. He’d reset your memory, not fully though. Sadly, he keeps away your secrets, he knows what parts of your memory he has erased. Again, it is never explained to how he knows this. He just does. If you can’t believe that, that’s your problem. The wife relaxed, she felt more confident with this man’s presence. He’d wink at her, signalling some kind of effect to kick in. The wife didn’t take any notice of the wink, she saw it more as flattery. She even thought that this stranger was coming onto her. She saw it more as flirting, so she flirted back. The man would smile, he wouldn’t say a word. It makes you wonder how he got you into his house so easily… without any words spoken, he managed to talk you into visiting his home. The wife thought that this man was the missing thing, it’s what he would want anyone to believe. It’s different for both genders, if you are Male, you may end up in his arms. (Not in that way…) – If you’re female, he sees an interest in you. Again, this is never explained to why he is making himself so easy to get. The wife caught his body language that he was performing for her, she saw it as a warm welcome. She shook his hand, and he smiled back at her. He nodded his head in-front of her and let out a familiar tune. He never spoke, but he whistled the same tune that you could have sworn, you’ve heard before. It was as if, something was telling you that this is right. You remember a tune, and this man seems to know it too. You remember a man, and this man seems to fit that figure… you feel lost, but at the same time, you feel confident. You put your trust in this stranger, and you don’t even know what’s happening. You don’t think, you just go with the flow… your brain lies to you, making you believe that this man has been in your life the whole time. Funny, it’s funny how you believe that this man was in your life the whole time. The wife saw his gestures as romantic. Agreeing to visit him again… The wife arrived at his house, midnight for some reason. She wasn’t told a time to meet him, but somehow he expected her presence. She didn’t feel that it was right to visit in the day, maybe she just wanted to skip lunch and go straight to the next base. She saw this man as a kind-hearted figure. She saw him as if this thing was her husband all along… he’d stay quiet, not saying a word. His body language just attracted her more. She stepped into his house, the neighbours would never even think that someone lived next door… he was just so quiet, his children that were in his house. They weren’t quiet, but the visitors never dared to enter the rooms. They saw it as rude, and since the man would never speak, they’d never have his permission. If you were to visit this man, and you went in there wanting to see his children… you’d find yourself the answers you were looking for. Anyway… with every answer you find, you regret it. Invading on someone’s life like this? – Are you insane? The wife would end up kissing this man, they’d actually get on quite well. If she wanted something, the man couldn’t say no. He’d be forced to nod, but if nobody speaks, you can just ignore his body language. The man would smile when you'd skip his answers. He’d smirk with delight. The wife finally revealed her name. Anna, her name was Anna. With them growing up in rooms, it was never certain that these children were just children… you could be lied to through sounds, you could be lied to through a man keeping quiet. If you wished to find out the answers, you’d find yourself digging your own grave. Anna ended up with a romance, a romantic couple. The man and a woman, she had kids of her own, but she didn’t say anything… the man explored the woman, finding reason with her, using body language and body movements to get to her. She finally gave in, and she ended up spending the night with this silent man. The neighbours thought that only a woman lived there, her screaming and her groaning is all that could be heard. The man wouldn’t open his mouth, he wouldn’t speak anything… the neighbours never reported the home, not again. With a little white lie, a woman owned the house. The man could live in peace, he could get away with just about anything under his own roof. The woman was to blame for the kids, the man left her with the children the next day. What she hadn’t realised is that she had been moved. She awoke in a room. The room was full of utter darkness. There was nothing to been seen, just giggles around her. The man was nowhere to be seen. She felt the floor, it was a warm carpet. According to her diary… she ended her entry with this: (The text is very hard to read, I only managed to get this out of it…) Dear Diary, I woke up today… n knowing what happened. Giggles everywhere I don’t know I j Want him He needs to come back, a little light is one me. I’m going to make use of the time I have here. I looked into her diary, and I found one more page: Dear Diary, Lights are everywhere, I can finally see the blue and red lights… it’s good to see again. I’ve managed to find the room I was in, it was a bedroom. I heard giggles last night, and the morning was the worst I’ve ever experienced… Before I knew it, I was held captive to the men in suits. They kicked down the door, I honestly didn’t expect it to happen so quickly… I tried to explain the giggles, the man I had met… they said I owned the house It was under my name, I told them that I had six kids, and they said… Ma’am you’re only on five… Category:Diary/Journal Category:Mental Illness Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Disappearances Category:Monsters